lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson United
Jackson United is an American punk rock band formed by singer and guitarist Chris Shiflett in 2003. Shiflett recruited his older brother Scott Shiflett (bass) and Pete Parada (drums) to complete the band. A debut eponymous EP was recorded and released in 2003. Shortly after this release Parada left the band. He was replaced by Cary Lascala, and the group was then further expanded with the addition of a second guitarist, Doug Sangalang. Scott Shiflett left the band in 2004, replaced by Omen Starr. The band released its first full length album, Western Ballads in 2004. After touring Lascala and Starr departed, and Scott then returned to band in 2005. 2008 saw the release of their second full length album, Harmony And Dissidence. As the band were without a drummer at the time, Foo Fighters bandmate Dave Grohl offered Chris his services, along with fellow bandmate Taylor Hawkins. Bomber "Online Zine" bombshellzine.com. Retrieved on January 17, 2009. When touring for the album Scott was busy with a reuniting Face To Face, so Charlie Ellis was recruited to play bass, and Mighty Mighty Bosstones member Joe Sirois took over on drums. Formation and debut EP (2003) Chris Shiflett, more famously known as Foo Fighters and Me First and the Gimme Gimmes guitarist, formed the band as his own side project after years of playing a supporting role in other songwriters' successes, and had the desire to release material he had written on his own.Fernandez, George "interview" thrashhits.com. Retrieved on January 17, 2009. The band were originally just called 'Jackson', taken from Chris' long running pseudonym, Jake Jackson. Shiflett recruited his older brother Scott Shiflett (bass) and Pete Parada (drums) to complete the band. Both were members of punk rock band Face to Face at the time. Their eponymous debut EP was released on 20 October, 2003, featuring five tracks recorded by the trio in early 2003. Name and line up changes Shortly after the debut EP release Parada left the band due to his full-time commitment as the then-drummer of Saves The Day. Replacing him was Cary Lascala who had enjoyed a brief stint as a member of Communiqué. The group was then further expanded with the addition of a second guitarist, Doug Sangalang. In 2004 the band decided to change their name due to the difficulty of obtaining any form of legal protection over simply 'Jackson'. It was considered to be too common a word to be granted copyright. They therefore elected to simple add 'United' to the name, and have since been known as Jackson United. Shortly after this Scott announced his departure from the band, citing a desire to spend more time at home. He was replaced by Top Brown's Omen Starr. Western Ballads and further lineup changes(2004) With the new line-up of Shiflett, Lascala, Sangalang and Starr in place the band toured around the world, including the UK and Australia. On 11 October, 2004 their debut full length album, Western Ballads was released. The album was composed of songs recorded during the sessions for the debut EP, and as such did not feature any contribution by current members Sangalang, Lascala or Starr, although the trio were thanked prominently in the liner notes. Western Ballads featured 14 tracks. # "Lions Roar" # "All The Way" # "A Better Life" # "Down To You" # "She’s Giving In" # "Unchanged" # "Fell Into" # "Loose Ends" # "OK Alright" # "Here Come Hollow" # "Pure" # "Long Shadow" # "Sharp Edges" # "That Curse" Following the touring in support of the album the band entered a long period of inactivity, mainly due to Shiflett's commitments with the Foo Fighters. As a result, Lascala and Starr decided to leave the band to pursue other ventures. Scott Shiflett returned to bass duties, but a drummer was not recruited at this time. ''Harmony and Dissidence'' (2007-2008) In January and February 2007, Shiflett left many updates on the band's official postboard regarding their current recording sessions. Still without a full time drummer, Foo Fighters bandmates Dave Grohl and Taylor Hawkins were revealed to be sharing the drumming work. "Well it was just a lucky turn of events where we tried to start tracking drums with this other guy and it didn’t really work. Dave dropped by the studio one day and I told him what was going on and he offered up his services... he also offered up Taylor’s services", Shiflett told an online fanzine. As well as Grohl and Hawkins, the album also featured touring Foo Fighters members Rami Jaffee (keyboards) and Drew Hester (percussion). Harmony and Dissidence was released in 2008, firstly as an online digital download through the itunes service on April 8, followed by a physical CD release in Japan, Australia, United States and United Kingdom. Help Save The Youth Of America (A Billy Bragg cover), Poison In The Blood and Loose Ends (a more up-tempo version of a song previously released on the debut EP) were featured as bonus tracks on some releases. When the band embarked on touring for the album, Scott was busy with a reforming Face to Face, and so Charlie Ellis was recruited as bass player. Joe Sirois, of Mighty Mighty Bosstones fame, was recruited as the official drummer for the band. Band members Current members *Chris Shiflett – lead vocals, rhythm guitar (2003 – present) *Scott Shiflett – bass guitar (2003, 2004 - present) *Doug Sangalang – lead guitar, backing vocals (2004 – present) *Joe Sirois – drums]], backing vocals (2008 – present) Former members *Pete Parada - drums (2003) *Cary Lascala - drums (2003 - 2007) *Omen Starr - Bass guitar (2004) Current Touring Members *Charlie Ellis - Bass guitar (2008) References Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia